You Can't Call Dibs On A Lady
by pinkhairedinsanity
Summary: An Atticus Mitchell love story, staring me and Atticus. You don't have to like or even know of "My Babysitter's a Vampire" or Atticus Mitchell to understand and/or enjoy the story. I DON'T OWN "MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE" OR ANY PART OF IT'S CAST.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

"Well today's the big day," my dad said as he slid me my pancakes.

"I know." I said, careful not to get syrup in the pink tips of my hair.

My dad was right, today was a big day. Today was the first day of my newest

TV role on the show "My Babysitter's a Vampire."

"You nervous?"

"Of course I am dad. I mean what if they don't think I'm a good actress, what if everybody in the cast hates me, what if ..."

"Baily," my dad cut me off. "I can't think of any reason for anybody to not like you. And you're a great actress, if you weren't you wouldn't have landed this role. Besides, you were in "School of Rock" that's saying something."

"Gosh, if I don't rub that in their faces I guess you will." I said laughing.

"It looks good on your resume. And if anybody says it doesn't just kick 'em in the shin."

"Dad, you taught me self defense so I could defend myself. Not so I could beat the crap out of my new cast members."

"Sheesh I was only kidding. Now put your plate in the sink, we have to get going, you don't wana be late on your first day."

"I know, I know, it looks unprofessional. Blah blah blah."

I opened the door to my dads red Mustang and slipped out.

"You know, I have a license and a car, I could have driven here myself."

"I know, but I gotta talk to the director about something. Now go."

He gave me a hug and shooed me towards the door.


	2. Welcome to White Chapel

Chapter 2

I pushed through the double doors and entered the hustle and noise of Teletoon studios. I walked up to an employee to ask where "My Babysitter's a Vampire" was filmed but he decided to get his word in first.

" Hi I'm Dave," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm the director for "My Babysitter's a Vampire." I'm guessing you're Baily. I think we met at your audition."

"Yep. I was just coming over to ask where we filmed." I smiled, Dave seemed like a nice guy, and looked laid back, fun to work with.

"It's right down the hall, I'll take you there now."

I followed Dave to a door labeled "D4." A picture of the "My Babysitter's a Vampire" logo was taped to the door as well. Dave pushed open the door and led me into a huge room.

"Welcome to White Chapel. I'll go introduce you to the rest of the cast," he looked around "If I can find them. Oh look, there's Matt and Atticus." he pointed to an open door. "Come on, they're nice guys, and they're not vampires so they don't bite."

It was a lame joke, but I laughed anyway as I followed Dave over to Matt

and Atticus.

Dave leaned in through the doorway. "Boys, I want you to meet your newest cast member, Baily Estavato."


	3. Donut Loving, Boxing, Musician

Chapter 3

"Estavestava..." Matt stammered.

"I know it couldn't be a weirder last name. S like the letter, ta, va, and then toe like on your foot."

"Well Baily S-ta-va-toe," Atticus giggled. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well," I said trying to think of something interesting and impressive to say. "I like donuts, Chinese food, and rock music. I know karate and used to do alot of boxing. I also do parkour, break dance, sing and play the guitar."

"Parkour?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Also known as free running. You know, jumping over trashcans, flipping off of walls."

"I knew that." Atticus said. His tone almost indicated that there was some sort of competition but I let it slide. "So you play and you sing?" he pulled a guitar off the floor and handed it to me. "Well play us something you donut loving, boxing, musician."

I picked up the guitar and sat down on the couch behind me. I played all the way to the end of "Count On Me" by Bruno Mars. I looked up to see to gapping mouths.

"Beautiful," Atticus said.

"Uh, thanks." I smiled holding the guitar in my lap.

"And so humble," Matt said almost crying.

"Glad I could um, move you?"

They both blinked and shook their heads, as if they'd forgotten I was there.

"So uh who's guitar is this."

Atticus raised his hand.

"You play?"

"Yep, and the drums too, and a little piano." he boasted.

"Do you write music?" I asked curiously.

"I've written a few things."

"Well I'd love to hear sometime."

"Uh guys we need you in wardrobe, Baily you'll meet the rest of the cast later." Dave called in from the doorway.

"Coming!" Matt yelled.


	4. Scene 1, Take 1

**A/N I'm trying to update this as often as I can, I probably end up posting multiple chapters at one time, so subscribe if you want to be alerted when I add more. Also, as I said in the description, I don't own "My Babysitter's a Vampire", Atticus MItchell, or anyone else referred to as "a cast mate." I do experience writers block sometimes so if you have any ideas leave a comment, and thanks so much for reading.**

Chapter 4

"Wow, that looks so cute," Vanessa said after I had stepped out of the dressing

room.

I was wearing red jeans, tall black boots, a white t shirt and a leather jacket.

"Oh yes, sooooooo cute," Cameron said in a high pitched voice. We all giggled,

but Atticus looked like he was faking it, like he was mad.

"Awwww thanks guys," I smiled. "I feel like a biker chic, but I think I like it.

Now who can help me put on these?" I held up the milky white plastic fangs

Kelly, the wardrobe director, had given me earlier.

Kate motioned me to the mirror on the other side of the room, where she and

Cameron and Vanessa helped turn me into a vampire.

"Perfect," said Cameron. "Now give us your best growl."

I opened my mouth wide and hissed for my new cast members.

"You're a natural!"

"Thanks Cameron."

"Call me Cam Cam," he said giving me a high five.

"Cam Cam Kennedy it is then." I laughed at the funny sounding name. "Almost as

good as Estavato."

"And you can call me Atty," Atticus piped up.

"So Atty, Vannesa, Kate, Cam Cam, and Matthew." I said spinning around the room

to face my new cast mates. "I think I got it."

"Guys! We need you on set for scene 1!" Dave called.

"Okay now let's just set the mood here. Baily is Sarah's sister Violet. She's

been hiding from Jesse but he got to her and bit her, so she figures there's no

use in hiding. You guys have never seen her before, and you three," Dave pointed

to Matt, Cameron and Atticus, "Think she's beautiful. So I want the whole gaping

mouth thing. Okay?"

"Okay," we all said in unison.

Dave handed me a blood red messenger bag, an pointed to the glass doors at the

front of White Chapel. I slung the bag over my shoulder and headed towards the

entrance way.

"And action!" shouted Dave.

All went quiet and the cameras were pointed at me. I began to walk - as slow as

I could - over to the lockers where everybody else was standing. I tried not to

smile as the three boys opened their mouths appearing totally love struck.

"Hey," I said when I reached Vanessa. "Uh what are they?" I gestured towards the

3 boys.

And that was how most of the day went. Dave would 'set the mood' then we'd say

our lines, do some slow motion walking, and we were done.

"Hey Baily," Vanessa called to me from inside the changing stall.

"Yeeeesssss?"

"Me, Matthew, Cameron and Atticus are all going out for pizza on our way home,

and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure, but would you mind driving me home, my dropped me off this morning and

took the car."

"No problem, I'll be out in a moment."

"Thanks, just let me call my dad and let him know." I said fishing through my

pockets for my phone.


	5. Late Night Pizza

**A/N The conversation with Vanessa's uncle doesn't really mean a lot in the whole scheme of the story, but i needed to make my chapter longer, and I needed to make my story seem more real. I also want to let you know that a line of dashes represents change in time. They didn't show up in some of the previous chapters though, sorry to confuse you. Also thank you for all of your comments and subscriptions, keep 'em coming. Love you all 3 **

Chapter 5

"Wow it's like, vacant in here," Cameron said gazing around at the empty tables.

"We're in a local Canadian pizza shop at 9:30 at night. This isn't exactly their

busiest hour." Matt said sarcastically.

"Well, rush hour or not, I call picking out the table."

"Pick any table you want Cameron, they're all empty," I laughed. "Vanessa and I will go place the order.

"We'll take two large plain pizzas and a pitcher of root beer please." Vanessa said when we reached the counter.

"Just a minute Vanessa."

"Um," I looked at her, a confused and probably nervous look spreading across my

face. "How does he?"

"Baily, meet my uncle Vinny. Uncle Vinny, this is my friend Baily, she on "My

Babysitter's A Vampire" with me." Vanessa introduced me to the man behind the

counter.

"Nice to meet you," he shook my hand and smiled. "I look forward to seeing you

on the show." There was a ding. "Oh, and here are the pizzas." he walked over to

the oven and pulled out two steaming pizza pies. He put them in boxes and handed

them to us. We began to walk away when he called me back. "Hey Baily, would your

last name happen to be Estavato?"

"It would, actually." I said slowly.

"And were you in School of Rock?"

"Did my dad tell you?" I laughed. "Gosh why doesn't he just buy me a billboard?"

"Actually, I just recognized you. I loved that movie, great job by the way."

"Thanks," I turned and followed Vanessa trying not to drop the pitcher of root beer.

"So what did you guys order?" Matt asked jokingly as he helped us prop the pizza boxes onto the tray Vanessa's uncle had given us.

"Pizza," I laughed. "That's all they make at this hour."

"That's all they make here at any hour." Vanessa said setting down the glasses.

We began to talk between bites of delicious pizza. I got to know my cast members as the pizza disappeared from the tray and now they wanted to know about me.

"So how long have you been acting, what other acting have you done? Any other TV or movies? Live theater?" Cameron asked curiously.

I took I sip of my root beer and thought. "Well, I've been acting since I was about 11, so about 7 years." He nodded. "When I was little I was in a commercial for some tooth paste. And then I did a bunch of live theater at local play houses. I guest starred in a bunch of TV shows, and did some extra work. I starred in a movie called "Operation Find My Father." And I recently finished up filming a new movie, that should be out in a month, called "I Don't Belong Here," where I played a crazy teen in a mental institution."

"Operation Find My Father, I saw that. Great job by the way." Matt said.

"Thanks, that was probably one of my biggest roles."

"No, it wasn't," Vanessa smiled. "Your biggest role was in School of Rock."

"You were in School of Rock?" Atticus gasped. "Greatest movie ever!"

"Thanks," I laughed at the funny expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Matt shouted. We all paused to listen to the echo of his words in the empty restaurant.

"You never asked." I said sheepishly.

"She didn't wana seem like she was bragging." Vanessa said.

"That is something to brag about!" Atticus waved his hands in the air frantically. "Now _I_ have something to brag about._I _get to work with somebody who was in School of Rock."

We continued to talk, I told them all about my music and promised to sing more for them, and show them the recording studio in my basement. We talked more about me moving here and what I thought about Canada.

I faint beam of light shone in the bottom of my eyes. I looked down at my lap to see my phone. There was a new text message from Vanessa. "Meeting in the bathroom, NOW." the message read.

"Uh, excuse me, I just have to go to the bathroom real quick." I said casually sliding out of the booth. Vanessa followed.

"I gotta go too," she said.

"Women," Matt smirked.

Vanessa led me to the bathroom, pulled me in, and locked the door quickly.

"Admit it, you like Atticus," she smirked.

"I like him a little bit," I said sheepishly, trying not to think of his green eyes, or the way his hair falls perfectly over them.

"You like him," Vanessa sang.

"Okay, I like him," I cracked. "But so, it's not like he likes me any way."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you? I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I like Cameron, like a lot. And if you and Atticus start dating I was think you know, we could double date." she smiled. "Not that I'm like, using you."

"Okay, I'll think about asking him out." I grinned. "But give me some time."

"Yay," Vanessa cheered. "Now let's go eavesdrop on the boys."

She quietly opened the bathroom door and we slowly crept out. We didn't go far, just far enough to be able to hear the boys. I was glad we were the only people in the restaurant.

"I'm telling you she's my perfect match," it was Atticus.

"Doesn't even matter if I've only known her for a day, this is fate."

"Sorry man but, I'm gonna have to ruin your fate. I'm asking her out." it was Matthew.

"Come on, don't move in on another mans girl."

"She just got here, that makes her fair game."

"I call dibs." Cameron raised his hand.

"You can't call dibs on a lady. Okay, here are the rules. Who ever asks her out, and gets a yes, gets her. Then the others MUST back off. "

"I'll just,"

Atticus cut him off. "And you can't ask her out until tomorrow."

"Fine," Matt and Cameron whined, but the shook with Atticus in it anyway.

Vanessa and I began walking back to the table.

"Act natural," Atticus mumbled.

"Welcome back ladies," Cameron said cooly. Matt kicked him.


	6. The Note

**A/N Thanks for everybody who has added this to their favorites and subscribed. Sorry I took so long, I've been busy with school. Here's a nice long chapter to make it up to you.**

Chapter 7

I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine of my car. I pulled my mocha out of the cup holder and headed for the front door of the studio. When I got inside I headed for door D4. I pushed open the door, expecting to be one of the last ones there, but it was only Dave.

"Good morning," he said.

"We're filming today right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you're just a few minutes early, that's all."

"Okay good," I laughed, a flood of relief entering my voice. "Well, I'll be in my dressing room if you need me."

"Okay."

To my surprise, the door to my dressing room was open when I got there. I could have sworn I'd closed it last night. And I can't see why Dave or any of the hair, make up, or wardrobe people would need to get in there. Oh well, it didn't really matter.

When I got in I began my normal routine, put my backpack on the spare chair, head out to wardrobe for my clothes, get my hair and make up done, and read over my lines. After hair and make up I went back to my dressing room for my script, and when I did, I found a note on my chair.

I picked it up slowly, as if in one of those slow dramatic scenes of a mystery movie.I slowly unfolded the paper and began to read it.

"Dear Baily,

Last night was fun. Wana go out again? This time make it a date? If you do, let me know and I'll pick you up at 7.

-Atticus"

"Hey." i jumped, it was Vanessa. "Whatcha got there?" she asked, throwing her bag on the chair beside mine.

"A note," I tried not to blush.

"Can I read it?" she looked excited.

"Okay," I handed her the note. "But don't yell or anything."

Vanessa began to read the note. "Why would I ye...OH MY GOD!" she whispered jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD I TOLD YOU, I so told you. Are you gonna say yes?"

I nodded, too happy to speak.

"Well I gotta go to wardrobe, but I'll be back ASAP. Tell him the minute you see him." and she dashed off to the other end of the hallway.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said trying to talk and put in my fangs at the same time. I looked up, it was Atticus. "Hey."

"Hey," he said nervously, sitting down on the couch behind him. "I'm just waiting for my turn in wardrobe, thought I'd, you know, stop in."

"I got your note," I smiled. "And yes, I'd love to go out tonight."

Atticus sighed. "Yes! God i could have sworn I was gonna get rejected. Well to tell you the truth I'm supposed to be in wardrobe right now, I just really wanted to hear your answer." he said standing up and heading towards the door.

"See you at 7?"

"See you at 7," I waved as he ran down the hall.

"See who at 7?" Vanessa asked returning to our dressing room.

"My date tonight."

"You said yes?"

"Uh huh," I couldn't help it, I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Eeek, I'm so happy for you," Vanessa gave me a huge hug.

"You're coming home with me to help me pick out something to wear."

"Okay."

Word must have gotten out about my date with Atticus, because Matt kept looking at me all weird. His expression was some crazy mix of love, jealousy, and anger. Atticus must have noticed as well because in between scenes he pulled Matt aside. I wasn't close enough to listen in, but Vanessa was, and she said it went

something like this.

Atticus: "We agreed, getting a yes means the others have to back off."

Matt: "It's only your first date, she could end up hating you, then I get her."

Atticus: "Well so far she likes me, so back off."

Eventually Cameron tried to break up the argument, but when he learned the situation, he sided with Atticus. Seeing he was the odd man out Matt agreed to back off, but that didn't stop him from flirting with me.

"So what are some of the bands you like?" he asked me, after sheepishly admitting he didn't play any instruments or sing.

"I like a lot of different kinds of music, especially rock. Right now I'm really into Evanescence."

"I love them," he said trying to figure out if Evanescence was a band, or a poorly named singer. Finally, deciding they were a band, he said, "But you're so much better than their lead singer."

"No I'm not," I said.

"Don't try to be humble, you're amazing." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"She's great," Vanessa placed a hand on my other shoulder. "But she's got nothing on Amy Lee." And with that she pulled me away.

"Well it's a close tie," Matt called after us.

"Nice save," I said when Vanessa and I had retired to the safety of our dressing room.

"Any time, and you really are just as good as Amy Lee, but I needed Matt to shut up. Next time, "

"Awwww thanks," I gave her a hug.

"Any time, now let's get home and get you something to wear."

"Jeans, defiantly jeans," Vanessa said looking through the racks of clothes in my walk in closet.

"Colored jeans?"

"I don't know pick a shirt first."

"What kinda shirt?" I gestured at the huge rack of shirts behind me.

"Oh, I don't know," Vanessa laughed.

We went on like this for quiet so time, until Vanessa finally helped me decide on something to wear. I finally settled on a glittery silver tank top and some black skinny jeans. I decided to wear my black ballet flats so I would be comfortable if I had to do a lot of walking. After about an hour Vanessa decided

I was ready, that was, after she had helped me with hair, make up, and accessorizing.

"I take it you like this boy?" my dad asked when I came downstairs.

"She likes him A LOT," Vanessa said. I slapped her arm. "Oooo it's almost seven!"

"Dad can Vanessa sleep over tonight?" I asked eyeing the clock and the front door.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna get outta here, I'll be up in your closet looking for things to borrow. I'll get my stuff soon."

"Works for me."

"And you have to tell me everything when you get home," she smiled. "EVERYTHING."

"Okay I will."

The door bell rang.

**A/N Don't worry the next chapter is the date :)**


	7. The Date

Chapter 7

"Hey," Atticus smiled when I opened the door. "You ready?"

"I think so," I smiled. "Bye dad!" I called behind my back.

"Try to be back by eleven."

"Will do," Atticus called back. He took my hand and led me tohis car. "Your seat," he opened my door and gestured to the passengers sear of his blue Camaro.

"Why thank you," I giggled. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, my lips are sealed." he said.

I decided to just let it ride, I loved surprises. We drove around for about half an hour until Atticus turned off the engine and took out the keys.

"Uhhhh...I can't see..." I said awkwardly when I got out of the car. I felt a hand grab mine, I shrieked.

"Gosh it's only me," Atticus laughed. "Give me your hand and I'll lead the way." He took my hand, and using a flashlight, led me to a little tiny park. He spread a blanket out under a tree and pulled a picnic basket out from behind his back. He turned on the biggest flashlight he could find, and sat down. "Ta da!"

"Awwww, a picnic."

"Yep," he smiled. "Do you like it? I spend a lot of time here alone during the day, I thought it might be a cool place for a first date. But if you don't like it we can always..."

"I love it," I rested my hand on his.

"Oh good," he sighed.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked as he pulled the food out of the picnic basket.

"Cause I'm a dude and you're a pretty girl." I saw him blush in the beam of the flashlight.

"I'm flattered," I smiled. "But you really shouldn't be nervous."

"Yes, I should," he passed me some bread and gestured to the sandwich making supplies. "Matt says you are gonna dump me, and we you do, he's gonna become your boyfriend. Not that just one date makes me you boyfriend. Unless you want me to be your boyfriend but if you don't..."

"Shhh," I put my finger over his lip. "Matt's not gonna be my boyfriend, I don't like him, I like you."

"I like you too," Atticus said a smiled. After that everything relaxed and we could just hang out. It was fun. We talked about our previous acting experiences, I told him about the US, and we agreed to try recording some music together. All was going smoothly until he brought up family.

"You dad seems really cool," he said taking the final bite of his sandwich. "It seems like he's taught you a lot of things, but you haven't said anything about your mom. What's she like? Has she taught you anything?"

I froze. "She taught me that what doesn't kill you," I took a deep breath, "makes you stronger."

"I sense there's a deeper meaning to this," Atticus took my hand.

"There is..."

"You wana tell me what it is?"

"My mother," I looked down at the blanket, "Is dead."

Atticus gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I whimpered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"You wana talk about it?"

I could tell he was curious, but afraid to push it. "You want the whole story, or the abbreviated version?"

"The whole story, if your willing to tell it."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and began my story. "After I was born my mom got really sick, and really weak, and about 3 weeks later passed away." I shivered. Atticus noticed this and took off his jacket and laid it over my shoulders. "My dad raised me, with the help of some of his female friends, and I was okay. When I was little people thought it was weird that I didn't have a mom, but nobody said to much about it. Then in middle school, so kid called me a mutant, and everybody started torturing me about it."

"What did you do?" he asked scooting closer to me.

"I punched one kid in the nose," I laughed leaning my head on his shoulder. "But I was still a traumatized, emotional reck, so I spent a lot of time with a psychiatrist. And when I wasn't in the psychiatrist's office I was being back stabbed but some stupid group of girls who I thought were my friends, or at the

boxing gym yelling, and hitting things. My dad tried to help me, but it was...hard."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault. I think I'll be okay here in Canada. You and the rest of the cast seem nice. I really don't get this emotional all the time." I said blowing my nose. "As long as nobody ever says "freak family" or "mutant" or "she

killed her mom" I don't throw any punches."

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was a worried look on his face.

"I was afraid I'd get all emotional like this, tell you everything, and you'd think I was a crazy person. People don;t like the word psychiatrist."

"I don't think you're crazy at all." he whispered taking my head in his hands. "I think your the most beautiful amazing talented and wonderful girl I've ever met." and with that, he kissed me. He pulled away, smiled, and kissed me again. "I don't care what Matt says, I like you."

"There you go. What's Matt gonna do anyway? Besides, I just might like you too," and we kissed a little more.

**A/N Shocker right? I feel like Disney killing off my own mother, but I have this weird thing about guys loving girls with troubled lives or something. I find it romantic. Comment and tell me how _you_ feel about this.**


End file.
